<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Salt Sickness by whimsyofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097075">Sea Salt Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos'>whimsyofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ienzo being stubborn, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sceince dad just wants to make sure his son is healthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ienzo eats a few too many sea salt ice creams. Even doesn't approve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Salt Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How many?”</p><p> <br/>Ienzo stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was regretting every single life choice he’d ever made up until this point as his stomach ached terribly. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, eat all of the sea salt ice cream while he still got a chance. It had been so <em>very</em> long since he’d last tasted the frozen treat that he’d forgotten entirely just how much he’d loved it. Ienzo had looked left and right to make sure the others weren’t around before taking the entire box of ice creams to his room. They weren’t for him, of that he was quite certain, but he was determined to relive the nostalgia his favorite snack provided him. One bar turned into two and two turned into four and so on until the box was completely empty. Now here he was lying on his back just wishing for the pain to stop. And if that weren’t bad enough, Even had come to speak with him at the <em>worst</em> possible time.</p><p><br/>“I said, <em>how many</em>?” </p><p><br/>The stern yet somewhat shrill voice of his blonde caretaker came from beside his bed. Ienzo remained silent in the hopes that Even would simply go away. And unfortunately, as predicted, Even did not leave.</p><p><br/>“I will not ask <em>again</em>, boy-!”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t eat any ice cream.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Excuse me</em>?!”</p><p><br/>“I said,” Ienzo began as he propped himself up into a sitting position and looked at Even, “That I didn’t eat any ice cream.”</p><p><br/>Even’s mouth opened in complete disbelief before he snapped it shut and scowled.</p><p> <br/>“Do you think me <em>daft</em>?” The older scientist quipped in agitation.</p><p><br/>Ienzo huffed in exasperation, as if it were <em>he</em> that was dealing with someone acting like a child, “If you just came here to ask me mundane questions then you’re wasting my time, but if you must know-.”</p><p><br/>Even interrupted Ienzo with a loud sigh and pinched his brow as if he had a headache. After a few moments of standing there seemingly contemplating if he should just drop it or not, Even looked back at the younger man in front of him.</p><p><br/>“Alright Ienzo, I’ll humor you.” Even ventured, “If you didn’t eat any ice cream, then where did these come from?”</p><p><br/>Even gestured to the wrappers and Popsicle sticks scattered haphazardly around Ienzo’s room. As he did so, Even never broke eye contact with Ienzo, whose face was looking paler by the minute. Ienzo <em>hated</em> to admit that he was wrong, but there was no feeling in the entire universe that even came<em> close</em> to how absolutely <em>horrible</em> he felt when he had to admit that he was the one in the wrong <em>to Even</em>. The feeling was so terrible that he almost wished he were a Nobody again…<em>almost</em>. He could think of a way out of this, there had to be at least one believable explanation. Because there was <em>no way in hell</em> Ienzo was about to admit fault to the former Chilly Academic <em>any</em> time soon.</p><p><br/>“Demyx.”</p><p><br/>“Demyx?!” </p><p><br/>“Why yes, in case you haven’t noticed, he does make quite a mess around the castle.” Ienzo answered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as Even’s frown deepened. </p><p><br/>Even <em>couldn’t</em> argue with him on that, they both knew how Demyx was. Just the other day Dilan was grumbling about how if he saw Demyx throw <em>one</em> more piece of trash onto the walkway he’d make Demyx clean the entirety of Radiant Garden’s castle with nothing but a toothbrush. A <em>child’s</em> toothbrush. </p><p><br/>“Then you won’t mind if I ask Demyx why he was eating in your room.” Even proposed with a knowing grin, “After all, you seem so <em>very</em> distressed by the mess he’s made.”</p><p><br/>At those words, Ienzo’s face went beet red with indignant rage and he bristled, readying a snarky retort. He faltered however as he realized the slip of emotions too late, and felt a cold spike of fury run down his spine when Even’s grin widened in response. Despite the glaring dissimilarities between them, there were times when Even acted <em>scarily</em> similar to <em>Braig</em>. </p><p><br/>The calm and collected mask Ienzo usually used to hide his emotions was crumbling now that he was sick. And he was running out of options. Damn his foolishness, the pain from embarrassment was killing him more than the excessive amount of junk food in his stomach.</p><p><br/>“Well, if you have no objections, I’ll be on my way.” Even turned with a wave of his hand and began walking towards the door.</p><p><br/>With each step closer to the hallway that Even took, Ienzo felt a terrible fear come over him. It was bad enough that Even had discovered his little lapse in good judgement, but if <em>Demyx</em> found out he’d undoubtedly tell <em>everyone</em>. Ienzo had a <em>reputation</em> to uphold and as much as he disliked admitting to such a childish act, at least Even would keep it between <em>them</em>, he always did.</p><p><br/>“WAIT!” Ienzo shouted to Even as he stepped into the open doorway, “I-.”</p><p><br/>He hesitated for a moment before letting out a defeated huff and mumbling, “<em>I</em> ate all of the sea salt ice cream.”</p><p><br/>“What was that?” Even asked as he turned towards the younger scientist, “Speak up boy.”</p><p><br/>“I was a fool and ate all of the sea salt ice cream!” Ienzo snapped angrily, “Does that answer <em>please</em> you Even?!”</p><p><br/>“Oh Ienzo.” The older man sighed before a small loving smile tugged at his lips, “You didn’t have to eat them all at once you know; I got them for you.” </p><p><br/>Ienzo’s eyes widened before a wave of guilt washed over him for lying and being nasty to his caretaker in the first place.<em> Of course the ice creams were for him.</em> Suddenly the floor became a lot more interesting. </p><p><br/>“I even threatened Demyx not to touch them.” Even chuckled in amusement, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run so fast before. If only he’d apply that energy to his work, then maybe he’d earn his keep.”</p><p><br/>After waiting a while and receiving no response, Even reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle before walking over to Ienzo, “You don’t seem to be vomiting at the moment, so you should consider yourself lucky. I always keep a few medicines on me in case you need them. You always were such a sickly child.”</p><p><br/>“I-Thank you.” Ienzo quietly muttered as he stopped staring at the floor and met Even’s gaze, “Thank you for thinking of me.”</p><p><br/>Even’s loving smile became even more pronounced as he brushed Ienzo’s hair out of his eyes, “That’s my job Ienzo. I <em>always</em> think of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>